the Olympians go to high school!
by earthmaker
Summary: With Zeus final descison he and 13 others will join percy and the gang at Goode high school. Yet percy and the gang dont relize that they will now be walking the halls with no other than their godly parent. Will they ever find out about the gods roaming their halls?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Father, are you sure of this?" Aphrodite questioned

"Of course I am" replied Zeus

Once again the throne room of the Gods erupted in yells coming from each God; the only one who stayed silent was Hades who stood next to the Hearth that Hestia was attending to.

"Enough!" Zeus slammed his fist against his throne "My decision is finale"

With that lightning struck the sky as heavy winds filled the throne room, lighting continued to fill the sky along with dark storm clouds.

"Father?" Aphrodite whimpered before a single storm cloud enclosed itself around her

One by one each God and Goddess was enclosed in a single storm cloud until finally the storm passed and each cloud left the Gods lying on the ground in their new forms. One by one each God woke up.

"What in Gaea's name happened?" Ares shouted as he began to stand on shaky legs.

Slowly each God began to stand and with a start they all turned to Zeus and once again began yelling, but this time they all had the same purpose.

"Zeus…what have you done!" questioned Athena

"What's done is done, now we must decide how we will proceed"

Looking at each other they had the sudden realization of what's been done

"We're now….teenagers" Artemis said

"Yes" Zeus continued "and we will be joining our children at Goode high school"

"Will we be going to get along and understand our children?" Demeter asked with a small bit of hope in her voice

"Wonderful idea!" Poseidon cried

"Very well then tomorrow we will start; now all of us which have duties will choose one or more to take care of our duties for a year! As well as choose names to blend in to today's society." Zeus spoke

Almost all at once the Gods called on temporary rulers for their homes and duties. Once that was over names were chosen by each God:

Zeus- David

Poseidon- Matthew

Hades- Henry

Ares- Freddy

Hera- Aliz

Aphrodite- Marybell

Athena- Jessica

Apollo- Mark

Artemis- Samantha

Demeter- sunny

Persephone- Jade

Dionysus- John

Hephaestus- Hank

Hermes- Stewart

Tomorrow would be the Gods first day in high school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After Each God had secured their duties to ones they trusted came the issue of finding a home to stay in and discuss what we would tell mortals on how we are related. Finally a home was chosen on the upper east side of Manhattan, a bit father from the school but Zeus assured that a car will be there to pick us up to and from Goode high school.

"Now on discussing how we know each other" Hera spoke

Hera was lovely; she looked to be about seventeen with light brown hair in curls down her back with tan skin and warm brown eyes. Officially tomorrow once we start school our new names will be used.

"She's right" Hephaestus replied

Hephaestus was quite in that not-totally-nerdy-look. He was lean and muslcer thanks to his years of crafting with metal. His dark brown hair nearly covered his brown eyes which blended in with his darker skin tone than the rest of us. Hermes was light skinned with dirty blond hair and greenish orange eyes he was as tall as Hephaestus but not as muscle. Dionysus was olive skinned with brownish gray hair. Poseidon looked like a mature version of his son Percy, the only different was the strength of their jaws, color of lips, and hair. Though Percy's was a dark color that always hung over his eyes Poseidon's was held back and a darker color of brown instead of black like his son. Zeus had dark brown close to black hair with piercing blue eyes that its blue hue began to dim to a normal shade of blue to match those of a human. Hades was paled skinned with black hair in a small pony tail that reached the back of his neck along with black eyes that stood out due to his paleness. All three brothers were of the same height and strong build. Apollo's hair was of a pure head and his face was covered in freckles' that matched the light color of his greenish orange eyes. Ares hair was of a darker red as his eyes were a dark brown and had skin as dark as mud. Artemis had the same looks as her brother Apollo except she was a blond. Athena was the dark one, all her looks were of a natural brown except for her eyes they were still those of a storm cloud. Aphrodite was how you would imagine any cheerleader. Think of a head cheerleader and you would see Aphrodite. Demeter and Persephone had the same light brown hair, green eyes, and olive skin. They could pass for sisters.

Finally a decision was made after a LONG argument.

David, Matthew, and Henry will be brothers

Freddy and Aliz will be cousins

Marybell and Jessica are sisters

Mark, Samantha and Sunny are cousins as well

Jade, John, Hank and Stewart are siblings

The story is that we all got accepted to Goode High and since we all lived in a different state our families allowed us to move into this condo with all of us as roommates.

"Well humans even believe this?" Dionysus grumbled as he took a sip of wine

"Of course they will John, humans are more gullible than you think" Hermes said

"Enough" Zeus said "Get some rest all of you. Tomorrow we are officially human"

With that the Gods went to sleep wondering about what Zeus had gotten them into this time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Percy's Pov

"Percy I bet you five drachma's you can't get an A in today's music class" Jason said

"I bet you five drachmas I can" Percy replied

"Yeah okay" Nico said to them as he walked out of his car and up to them

Just as I was about to reply on how I could, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, I was about to yell at this stranger since everyone knew I had a girlfriend until I saw a familiar head of blond hair.

'Relax Seaweed Brain, I would have harmed the girl first before she got her arms or anything else around you" Annabeth said with a glare towards the group of girls that was walking by and giggling.

"Oh yeah Wise girl? Is that supposed to impress me and my manhood?"

"Ugh your manhood so to speak gets hurt none the less"

With a smile I pressed my lips against Annabeth's, I would have kissed her longer if it wasn't for the gag sounds coming from the group behind me.

"You two make me sick and glad I took the maiden vow when I became a huntress"

Looking up I saw Thaila leaning against her brother Jason's car in that i-will-kill-you-so-don't-doubt-me look. Opening my mouth to say something the bell rang for first period.

Annabeth's Pov

"Oh Percy they want me and you at the office" I said

"Aw what I do now" Percy mock whined

"Come on Seaweed Brain"

Walking into the main office there were 14 new faces in Goode High, a little bit here and there they all looked similar to each other, probably they were all related or something.

"Ah good Annabeth and Percy you're here" the ministration lady said "You two will be escorting these new students around the school and help them with whatever they need"

She left no further room for discussion, Percy and I waited as each new kid got their times for their classes. Leading them down the hall I spoke on the school's history and the current events happening in the school as well as pointing out quick ways to get to class rooms and figuring out how to unlock your locker. Percy stayed next to me the whole time with him arm around my waist.

"So you guys need anything else?" I asked

"Aw come on Wise girl I'm sure you've done enough"

I bumped Percy with my hip, "Shut up Seaweed Brain" I said with a smile

Smiling down on me Percy smiled

"Hmph"

Looking up I looked toward the group of new students for the source of the "Hmph" but I couldn't find it. Sighing my disgust Percy wrapped his arm tighter around me.

"Watch out!"

Looking to my right I was suddenly pushed out of the way and thrown into one of the arms of the new students as Conner AND Travis crashed into Percy having all three of them fall down a flight of stairs due to the broken door being removed.

Hearing a fit of laughter I looked and saw Thaili, Jason, Piper, Nico, Clarissa, and Rachel laughing.

"Oh sorry" I said lifting myself up as I quickly turned around to go check on Percy

"You okay?" I yelled going down the stairs

"Stoll's I'm going to kill you!" Percy said with venom creeping into his voice.

Getting up he limped back up the stairs, taking me hand he lead me to class.

"If you guys need anything I'm in homeroom 302" I yelled as me and Percy rounded a corner

Poseidon's Pov

I would say that was rather smart of my son, though I would recommend pushing her in a more decent way so that she is not thrown into another man's arms. Not to say I didn't mind, but still huh I just hope he got my lady skills.


End file.
